Sailor Zoid Gold
by Gundum M
Summary: the daughters of the sailor scouts fight in zoids battle


Sailor Zoid Gold  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own zoids or sailor moon. However my brother owns the terrce and comand wolf.  
  
Inside a space ship traveling at warp speed sat six young girls.  
  
"Sky-wind what's our ETA to Venus?"  
  
"You worry that I miscalculate and we be fine for lateness?" She answer over the intercom a bit miffed.  
  
"No. I'm just excited to be able to try out those new parts you and Amy made for the liger zero."  
  
"Don't worry you get to try out your new system soon enough. It be only a few minuets before we exit the jump gate chibi-mina." Sky-wing answered. Sky-wind was an adopted child of Princess Uranus and Neptune. All the members of the gold team were younger daughters of the princess of the solar system. Amy and Sky-wind were drove the Gold Trawler and perform maintenance on the zoids. Spring, Jupiter's third daughter drove a gilvader equip with machine guns. Firefly Hotaru's second daughter drove a fire fly equiped with a modfied long range canon from a canon tourtouise and two plasma riflies. Chibi-Mina's Liger had two light weight plasma canon mount top side. The Gold Tawler huge bulk sat on venus surface in a desert area. The three zoids sat on the ground in front of the tawler. On the other side there was a cannon toutosie, a D-Bison, and a Fort zoid. A satlight was launch from a space station above venus. It slam down near the two teams. A capsule raised our of the ground. Unsealed to reaveld a robot.   
  
"The Fort Team has changlnge the Gold Team. Warining, warning the area within a fifty mile radis is now a designate Zoid battle zone. Evryone must leave. Scaning area, scaning area. Area clear. Battle mode 0449. Battle mode approved."  
  
At Queen Seleinty's Palace a man was watching a blank holo screen.  
  
"May ask what you are doing?" Venus ask of the visiting alien king.  
  
"Oh, My young twins have chanlnge your daughter's zoid team to a battle. I want to watch it."  
  
The holo flick on and the robot appeered . It raiseid its arnms then crossed them. "Ready! Fight!"   
  
Suddnley fire appeered all around all around the team.  
  
"What's going on?" Ask Spring.  
  
"That cannon tortoise is firing at us with a long range gun to keep you and fire fly on the ground and me from moving out too fast. It's a good plan. I came up with a counter measure for it in case they try it. Follow me." Answer Chibi-Mina  
  
"What's going on they start moving sides way from the opposing team.?" Ask Venus.  
  
"I think my son is about to learn not to take your daughter lightly." Answer the king.  
  
"Big bro. I can't find them on my radar." Inform a small boy who look like the man Venus was talking to.  
  
"They disappear. Ha. Must of run away. Cowards." Suddenly a huge shot explode near the cannon tortoise knocking it over.  
  
"Elphander deploy 22 caliber lazer riffles. Target the source of those shots. The source of those shots." The turret on the Elphander swung and fire three shots. Spring's Gilvader fail and roar then stop.  
  
"Dang. He froze my combat system. Your turn Firefly."  
  
"Firefly unit long range bombardment." Commanded Firefly.  
  
"We see about." Said the pilot of Elphander notice the energy blast. "Elphander deploy energy shielding." Small squares of energy appeared around the Elphander forming a dome. The shots deflected from the Elphander one of them striking the Fire Fly in the wing causing it to have a control crash landing.  
  
"You all right Firefly?" ask Chibi-Mina  
  
"I'm all right but my command system froze too. It's up to you." The Ligher run out of the fog and stop a few feet away facing an Elphander. This Elphander had compact armor. It also had lights on it's shoulders.   
  
"OK then. Let's see what you got Prince Fort."   
  
"Fine with me Chibi-Mina. THATs why I challenge you in the first place."  
  
"You must have a high opinion of us. I'm flatter."  
  
"Actually while I do respect your teammates it's you I have a high opinion of."  
  
Back at the palace Selenity had came to watch the battle with her friend.  
  
"Who do you believe will win?" Ask Selenity.  
  
"My daughter. She may have no senshi or in line for my crown but she is one of the best zoids warriors." Venus replied confindlty.  
  
"I can't charge him. Can't shoot at him. I got it." Chibi-Mina thought to her self."  
  
"Amy, I'm heading back to the ship ready the Magil." Chbi-Mina said.  
  
"If you want whatever a Magil is I don't want you to have it."  
  
"Elphander charge." The Elphander charge at the Liger. Both pass a huge tree. The Liger's plasma riffle swivel around and fire at the bottom of the tree. The tree fell in front of the Elphander.   
  
"That will just slow me down." Fort told chibi-mina.  
  
"I know that but first you have to find me." The Liger fire all around it sending up a huge could of dirt.   
  
"That won't stop me. Elpahdner deployed energy scanner." Two disk pop out of the end of the Elphander's trunk. a wire schematic of the battle field appears on a screen.  
  
"Searching.....Acquired." Fort had to laugh.  
  
"Great strategy Chibi-Mina. Using the canyon to avoid our radar and travel. Almost a straight to your transport and yet I can't do a thing about it." Fort muse aloud.  
  
"Liger LUNA ONE secured on the maintenance deck." The Liger's silver armor was replace with a bronze one. This armor was very smooth and curve. It had little wings on each armor part. "Replace the standard gun unit with the bombardier unit." Requested Chibi-Mina.  
  
"Roger That." The gun barrels were taken off the stocks and replace with ones that were larger and bulkier. The liger was raised to the launch platform.  
  
"Go Magil!" Liger run toward where the Elphander.  
  
"That wasn't a unit for the original Liger was it?" Ask Fort.  
  
"Nope. Amy created a whole slew of transformations parts for this zoid."  
  
"I see. Well lets see what your unit can do since I doubt you will tell me. Elpahnder fire!" The Liger fire at the ground in front of it sending up huge rocks. The bullet of the Elphander. The liger had kept moving toward the Elphander and was now extremely close.  
  
"Elphander deopl..." Liger suddenly veer off to the side firing all around it except at the Elphander causing great spumes of dust and rocks. Elphander after her. Suddenly Elphander halted.   
  
"Why you stop?" Elphander displayed an radar image of the trench.  
  
"She went into the trench again? But why?" Suddenly Fort's eyes open wide in shocked realization. "Elphander get us out of here." Fort commanded. The zoids try to backed up but it was too late as the rocks under it were blasted. The Elphander try to stop it self from falling into the canyon but failed. In a display of acrobatic skill the liger jump up and bounce off the wall of the canyon and head toward the Elphander's belly.   
  
"Strike Lazer Claw!" Cried Chbi-Mina. The Elphander landed with great claw marks in it's side.   
  
COMMAND SYSTEM FREEZE.... Was displayed on the Elphander screen. A fog horn blared.  
  
"The battle is over. The battle is over. The winner is the Gold Team." The judge announce raising it's arm in the air.  
  
"You are as good as your reputation." Chibi-Mina told her enemy.  
  
Selenity look at the screen with interest. "Please get me a channel to the Zoid Battle Commission." She ask Venus.  
  
AN: The Gold Trawler is the same type of ship as the cowboy Bebop 


End file.
